The present disclosure relates generally to an extruded wall panel system such as used in building construction. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to the provision of extruded wall members configured with connecting structure for mating and locking engagement with similar adjoining extruded wall members so that they can be easily interconnected and maintained together in the erection of the structure desired.
It is well known to use extruded plastic structural wall members or extruded plastic wall panel systems to construct different types of wall structures used in various construction applications. Such wall members may have a solid construction or may be provided with ribs or webs that form hollow chambers adapted to receive concrete or other materials. These known systems typically include one or more slidable intermediary connectors that allow multiple wall members to be connected together in an end-to-end configuration generally without the need for tools and fasteners.
Known connectors take the form of elongated joiners or columns formed with flanges or lips which are adapted to slidably engage and seat in grooves constructed in the wall panels of adjoining wall members to form an interlock therewith. With this arrangement, exposed faces of the wall members are flush with exposed surfaces of the joiners or columns. Such connectors permit the wall members to be joined typically in a straight line or at a right angle.
While such wall panel systems have been commonly used, interconnection is problematical or difficult because the side edge portions of the adjoining wall members must first be aligned and properly spaced from one another after which the elongated connectors must be slidably engaged with the grooves on the wall members from the top ends thereof in a vertical motion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to overcome the shortcomings of known interconnected wall panel designs by providing a differently constructed wall panel system which permits a quick, simple and improved interlocking assembly of wall members without the use of tools and fasteners.